Protect Me
by Kayla's Visions
Summary: Tori starts having these weird dreams about her and beck, but after a while she realizes that they start becoming real. Someone comes into her life that she can sweem to get out of, will anyone be there for, protect her? Her dreams may take her to the breaking point and say something she regrets saying.
1. A Dream Come True

Protect Me: A Tori and Beck Love Story

By: Kayla's Vision's

_**Hey! Fan fiction lovers I finally started posting and writing with a Tori and Beck Love Story. Btw this is my first time so review pm me and comment I tried. It's a little short but it will get longer throughout chapters. :) enjoy!**_

"Beck please I've liked you for a long time and since your with jade we can't even talk anymore? How could you let her get in between our relation- I mean friendship, you know what girlfriend ends in? It ends in "END" meaning that your relationship will sooner or later end with jade and it will never end with me!" "NO that's where your wrong I've been with jade for the longest and I CANT END OUR RELATIONSHIP HERE BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME LITTLE CRUSH ON ME IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" "But beck I'm in- "and did it ever come to the fact to you that I never liked you?"

"Toriiiii TORIII! TORRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!"

"WHAT!" Tori screamed being awakened by Trina from her crazy unusual dream.

"I need you to pop the pimple on my back." Trina said with a whining noise.

"Why would I want to pop your pimple at 5:30 in the morning it's not even-she was interrupted by Trina's begging.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"

"Alright I'll do it." She agreed because no matter what she needed to get her mind off of that wild dream...

_**2 hours later**__**...**_

Tori got up, got dressed and made her some breakfast. When she got to school she was still feeling a little weird and not in the mood to really do anything. Approaching to her locker she was stopped by Cat. "HI TORI! hehehe" Cat replied happy as always. "Hey listen I'm not really in the mood to talk right now so can you please just leave me alone I know it's a little weird how- before she could finish her sentence Cat got the wrong idea and ran away into her class. Tori didn't run after her she just went to the same class because that's one of the same classes that they have together. When she walked into class all eyes were on her because she had the dullest face on.

"Oh everyone I forgot to tell you that Tori's not in the mood to talk so don't bother her today." Cat said sounding upset. All faces were on Tori again.

"OK class stop all of your bibity bopity booing and let's get started with Tori, Beck get your baloney butts up here."

"Baloney butts? Their butts look nothing like baloney. ESPECIALLY Tori's ha ha yeaaaaa" Rex stated

"REX!" Robbie screamed in disbelief.

"What? You know it's true" Rex said

"No No No No I believe that both of their butts are ordinary shaped."

"Yours isn't"

"REEEX!" Robbie screamed once again.

"Alright enough of the chattering Robbie and Rex. Let's continue the scene." Sikowitz said while drinking a bucket of coconut juice. Tori wasn't paying attention through the whole conversation between Rex and Robbie she was still thinking about her dream as she was walking up to Beck on stage. Beck had a worried face while she was walking to the stage. When Tori got to the stage Sikowitz was explaining the whole scenario to the both of them. She knew where everything was going as she was reading the script before they started. Everything that happened in her dream was happening in real life when beck got to the line (when they started reading aloud) "NO that's where you're wrong I've been with jade for the longest and I CANT END OUR RELATIONSHIP HERE BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME LITTLE CRUSH ON ME IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" It was different though the words were replaced with she or he. Tori then started sweating and she couldn't get her words out, and she got so embarrassed that she ran out of class crying her little heart out.

"YES...YES...YES! That was beautiful my favorite part is when you made her run out great job Beck!" Jade said happily.

* * *

"Tori are you there?" Beck called out. After a few minutes went by Beck heard crying in the janitor's closet. He ran in there and saw tori crouched up in a ball with her head down in her knees. "What's wrong? You ran out of class like there was something wrong with my face and you didn't to any other of your classes, I've been worried about you." Beck stated. "Tori didn't say anything she just looked up from her knees and stared at him. Beck sat next to her to try to talk to her but she wouldn't budge. "You sure I didn't do anything?" You went out with jade that's for one tori said in her head. "You can tell me anything." There was a sudden silence and then Tori broke the silence by saying "NO I can't you wouldn't understand what I'm going through...

_**Omg that was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it and remember this is my first time so until next come back for more of Kayla's visions; Oh I almost forgot credits go to Jessie's Wonders for telling me about this website and helping me on the title of this first chapter. It has a few mistakes but it's my first I proofread it still but my computer acts up sometimes.  
**_


	2. The Past is Now Present

Protect Me: A Tori and Beck Love Story

By: Kayla's Visions

_**This is my second chapter I will update chapter 3 today to if not then don't hate me I get really lazy at times (that's all the time). I wanted to give you 2 chapters today because I missed like 2 weeks of not updating so I will try to give you chapter 3 too if I'm done editing it. I hope you enjoy the story.**_

Chapter 2: The Past is Now Present

"What are you talking about?" Beck said in confusion

"I'm saying that- wait why would you care anyway don't you have somewhere to go somewhere to be?" Tori said in frustration

"No Jade left already and even if she didn't why would it-Beck was interrupted by the darkest smell and voice he's ever heard.

"Why are you in the janitor's closet with Vega?" Jade said

Before he could even get a chance to explain to jade she walked out of the closet and snapped her fingers signaling him like a little puppy to follow her. After Jade and Beck left school Tori just walked home thinking about what just happened. Did he really just follow her like a puppy? While approaching her house she got a text message and it said,

"Hey Tor can we talk... alone without any interruptions?" It was Beck.

"WOW! Your growing up really fast your owner must be so proud!" Tori texted back in a giddy tone.

"I'm Sorry am I missing something?" Beck texted back in complete confusion.

"Well it looks like you're going to be missing a couple of things today 1. It's going to be me, me not being your friend anymore especially because i don't think your owner would like it and number 2. Just keep your girlfriend away from me and do me one more favor 3. Try to at least keep some dignity because it seems like you've lost that too."

Tori couldn't believe she pressed send right after she was finished, she felt stupid for acting like that with beck but there was no other way she could express herself than using those words to confuse him. Sitting ,and thinking is what tori was doing while watching T.V. trying to get her mind of off what just happened, she just thought of her old diary that she used to have when she was a little kid to express her feelings also. She dug through the bottom of her closet recklessly until she found it, it was green and purple with her initials T.V on it. She thought about everything that happened in the past 2 days and then she started writing, writing like it her first time and she loved it writing like she never felt so relieved because she was letting all her stress out. She was righting through the night until she fell asleep.

_**The Next Morning**__**...**_

Tori was awakened by the irritating sound of her alarm clock. Ughhh another day more torture of avoiding beck. She got out of bed sluggishly not wanting to go to school. After getting dress and fixing her hair in a high bun. She walked out of the house waiting for André to pick her up. But instead of André coming to pick her up Beck said that he was going to do it without her knowing.

"What are you doing here?" Tori said sounding disappointed.

"I'm here to pick you up." Beck said with a grin on his face

"I thought André was coming to pick me up?!"

"I told him that I would do it and he was running late for school so I came by to pick you up."

"I think I'll walk it's beautiful outside. "Tori said trying to walk away.

"It's 95 degrees outside it's too hot to be walking now get in the car before were both late for class."

Tori didn't feel like arguing anymore so she just got in the car.

"So how are you feeling today?"

"Did you not get my text last night?"

"Listen Tori that's actually why I came to get you. Last night I was so confused you were just saying stuff out of nowhere and I didn't know what you were talking about and the thing that really hurt me is you said that we can't be friends anymore. We're like 2 peas in a pot, peanut butter and jelly...what happened?"

"Well Beck I really appreciate you giving me a ride but now were like pizza and French fries, they don't go together."

"Can you just tell me what I did wrong and then we can work it out from there?

"No Beck there's nothing to say or talk about."

They finally arrived at school and Tori gave beck one last hug before she got out the car.

"Thank You Beck" Tori said almost starting to cry but held back.

Tori walked in school with a sad face on. She walked to her locker to get her books out and she also put her diary in there to so it won't get lost it'll just be in the back of her locker. While putting it in her locker someone put their hands in front of Tori's eyes.

"Guess whooooo." The person said in a high pitched voice.

"Andre?"

"No."

"Is it Cat?"

"No."

"Uh is it Beck?" Tori said less excitedly. "Oh come on I've been gone for 3 years and you already forget me?"

"JASON!"

Tori jumped into Jason's arms and hugged him.

"Heeeeyyy I've missed you so much how have you been?"

"Not so great lately I've been having these dreams about-

"Up Up Up we will discuss that after school today at Nozu's."

"YOU GO TO SCHOOL HERE NOW?"

"Yea!" now let's go to class."

_**Ok that's the end of it and some credit goes to Jessie Wonders for helping me check my grammar fragments and stuff so pm me and let me know if you have any suggestions and I will take them so don't forget before you close your computer read my story!**_


	3. Replacement

Protect Me: A Tori and Beck Love Story

By: Kayla's Visions

_**This chapter is a little different I would think and also interesting I know this a day after I posted chapter 2 it was supposed to be up yesterday but I got lazy as usual so I hope you like this chapter more will be coming soon and subscribe and read.**_

Chapter 3: Replacement

Tori's P.O.V

The worst day just turned into the best because my best friend is here from my old school so psyched to go eat with him. He's my ex but he's back now and that's all that matters now.

When they walked into class they saw sikowitz sitting on a hanging chair.

"Sikowitz why are sitting on a hanging chair...with no rope? "Tori asked weirded out and fascinated at the same time.

"And why are you soaking your feet in coconut juice?" Robbie asked confused.

"Hello class and to answer your question Robbie I heard that coconut juice makes your feet softer."

"You heard that but you didn't hear what made your hair fall out because you clearly need to look that up." Rex stated

"Now Rex I'm sure he has a good reason why his hair went from good-looking to bald-looking."

"OH I forgot to tell you everyone we have a new student here at Hollywood Arts and his name is Jason Meyers and Tori will be his mentor for a week."

"Yup I'll teach you everything you need to know like, Lane (guidance counselor) =lotion Sikowitz= psycho, Cat=sensitive, random, and adorable, André=artistic and funny, Robbie=fragile, Trina= (unexplainable), Sinjin=the freak, Jade=look it up in the dictionary and you'll find out, and Rex=a puppet." Tori said explaining their characteristics.

"Hey everyone I'm Jason Tori's friend and-he was interrupted

"EW your Tori's friend are you on some medication or something you could do so much better. I've seen cow's that look better than her." Jade said with an evil look on her face.

"And you must be Jade?" Jason said knowing already

"It depends who's asking?" She said tilting her head to the side.

"Uh I am." Jason said confusedly.

"You don't have to tolerate her Jason. Oh and for the record Jade you must have be hallucinating to think that because you were probably looking in a mirror when you saw a dead cow and thought it was me." Tori said in a snotty tone.

"Watch it Vega" Jade said getting angry.

"Ok before this conversation gets any further you forgot something Tori. "Beck said in a "I'm waiting tone"

"No I ate breakfast this morning." Tori said in a playful tone

"I meant you forgot to introduce me to Jason."

Beck got up from his seat and introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Beck welcome to Hollywood Arts." Beck said annoyed at what Tori said before.

"Hey thanks."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to forget oopsys." Tori said covering her mouth like a little girl.

The rest of the day was easy breezy because Jason made her day brighter since everything that's been happening.

_**At the End of the School Day**__**...**_

Jason and Tori met up outside of school to go to his car. Jason opened the car door for tori and she got in, after shutting her door he went around the car and got in the car himself. He pulled off quickly and they headed over to Nozu's.

"What was up with that in first period today? "Jason questioned while looking at Tori yet still keeping his eyes on the road.

"What do you mean?" Tori said acting dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me I know you Tori Vega." Jason joked

"I'm not playing-

"Did you guys used to have a thing?" Jason asked a little disappointed.

"NO NO NO even if we tried to that wouldn't happen because his controller wouldn't like that. We can't even be friends anymore." Tori explained furiously

"Oh wow you were serious about that Jade huh?" Jason said astonished by what Tori said.

"Yea I'll tell you the rest when we get to Nozu's."

When they arrived at Nozu's they sat in a table booth and started conversing about their lives apart from each other.

"So how's your life been in Florida?" Tori asked

"It was really nice there were a lot of pretty girls, nice weather, I made a lot of friends, the school work was easy for me and-

"Wait wait wait let me get a notepad so I could write down all the things that make you jealous since you're telling me all the things that I would like to have here." Tori said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry that you're jealous, but just know now that the people in Florida are nothing compared to you and I mean it. Anyway so what's up with your life without me in it?"

"Oh please your still in my life and it hasn't been so great."

"Tell me all about it I'm listening."

"Are you sure there's a lot." Tori said worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure." Jason said taking tori's hand.

" Ok well lately I've been having these dreams like crazy about this guy that I kind of like and they all of a sudden been coming true and it wasn't a dream come true it was a nightmare come true. Like every night I would have those kinds of dreams but the past 2 days it hasn't been happening. And-

Jason interrupted Tori by leaning in on her and connecting his lips with hers. Tori pulled away suprisingly.

"Jay you said you would listen, and I'm pretty sure putting your lips on mine isn't listening." Tori said.

"I know but your just really kissable right now I couldn't help myself." Jason grinned

"Yea but you know what happened in the past and I just can't go back to that."

"Yea but that's the past and this is the present now can't we just put that behind us?"'

_**What's the past, were Jason and tori together? What ever happened to their relationship, are they going to get back together, will tori forget about beck? Does Beck feel like Tori replaced him so quickly is this all a scheme? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter comes out to answer your questions.**_


	4. A New Beginning I Think?

_**Ok guys this chapter is horrible and I will get better I promise, but I want you to know that I have been reading fan fiction stories and got really good ideas. So I will post more soon, especially on my breaks so don't be too sad because this one isn't really that good. I might fast forward it in the next chapter to like 3 months later. Do you think I should do that? Well pm and R&R me please and forgive me for not updating in a long time I'm so sorry you have to understand. Try to enjoy the story at least a little and I need you guys to tell me things so I could make it better. I can take criticism it can be mean and bitter I won't get mad, but if I do then I'm in a bad mood. Anyway READ. **___

"Oh yeah so you hurt me and I'm just going to forget about it? I don't think so." Tori walked out of Nozu's before he could stop her.

"Tori wait!" Jason caught up to her before she could go any further.

"You don't have a ride home, so where are you running off to?"

"I would rather walk then be in a car with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"There you go, you kiss me, act like nothing ever happened and deny it? I thought you came up here for a good future to see me so we can catch up and hang out but I didn't want you to come here so we can live in the past again. Ever heard of the saying learn from your past and live in the future?"

"Yeah but have you ever heard of forgiveness?"

"Yes and you know I'm a forgiving person but not for what you did to me I don't think you've learned from the past it hasn't been long since it had happened, and that's another reason why I moved over here."

"Tori I still have feelings for you I might even still love you can't just forget about me for the rest of your life I'll stick around too long, and I know you still have feelings for me too…maybe even love me? I'll never let anyone hurt you"

"No no no I can't love you, it's all wrong and I'm not changing my mind."

"But you do."

Jason fell deeply into her eyes and kissed her furiously. Tori wasn't thinking clearly because the kiss was so abrupt and he was pulling her in not letting her go.

"How was that for changing your mind?" Jason said grinning

"Fine I'll give you a second chance but only because that was a nice kiss. _"I lied dead to his face but only because he would never give up._

"Yay!" Jason kissed tori again as they walked to his car.


End file.
